This invention relates generally to connector means for terminating the end of a coaxial cable and more particularly to an improvement in that the center contact consists of the center conductor supported on an extension of the insulative spacer of the connector rather than employing conventional center contact pins or unsupported center conductors of the coaxial cable.
One of the most common ways of terminating the center conductors of a coaxial cable is by means of a tubular metal element which is crimped or soldered around the stripped center conductor of the cable. The tubular metal element is usually connected to the braid contact by means of an insulative spacer. Another method of terminating the center conductor of coaxial cable is to use the unsupported center conductor. The last mentioned method is relatively unreliable and fragile. The use of tubular elements crimped around the center conductor provides a excellent termination for the center conductor but is relatively expensive.